Trading Places
by Anakah
Summary: Something odd happens and Max trades bodies with Liz, Alex with Isabel, and Maria with Michael. Please R & R. It has an ending now! :)
1. Part I

Trading Places  
By: Anakah  


  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, SO DON'T SUE ME OKAY? THANKS! :)  
  
Maria's POV  
  
Maria, table three needs their order taken, Liz Parker commanded.  
Yes, mother, I mocked her.  
How may I serve you? I asked sarcastically to Michael Guerin.  
Well, you can change your attitude for one, Michael said annoyed.  
Sorry, I'm just having a bad day, I said, feeling a bit mean about snapping at him like that.  
Its all right Miss De Luca, I forgive you, Michael said with a grin.  
Of course you do, spaceboy, I said with a smile forming. Why does he have to be so cute?  
Hello Maxwell, Michael said to Max as he entered the Crashdown Cafe.   
Hey Izzy Izard. They both looked up at him, Max giving a smile and Isabel giving an annoyed: Don't call me that' type of look.  
Where's Alex? I asked.  
Isabel attempted to say before getting cut off.   
Right here, Alex said as he slid into the booth with Michael and Isabel. I just looked at them and smiled to myself.  
How's your day going? Isabel asked me, but I think she was just making conversation because I think she could care less.  
Not so good, I admitted.  
So, what would- I was about to ask what they wanted to order, but then a big purple light flashed into the entire room. It made me dizzy, and I started to fall. Soon the light was gone.  
Whoa, what was that? asked Max.  
No clue, Liz spoke. I hadn't even noticed her there.  
Are you okay? asked Michael. I failed to notice that he was holding me, while I was sitting on his lap! I got off and stood there.  
I'm... fine, I said blushing. We're kind of an item.  
Is everybody okay? asked Max.  
Isabel and Alex said at the same time.  
On second thought, I don't feel so well, I said getting very dizzy.   
asked Michael.  
Where am I? I asked.  
Currently, on the floor, Isabel replied.   
Ooh my head, I whined.  
What happened? asked Liz. That was very bizarre.  
I have no clue, I answered.  
You sorta just... Fell, Alex said.  
Not that you dork, Isabel said. Alex looked hurt. Sorry, I was just kidding. Deep down I knew she loved him.  
I meant, what was that light? Liz asked.  
I don't know, but I don't like it, Michael clearly stated.  
I think we all should go home, Max said, as he began to get out of the booth, but he looked a bit disoriented and had to grab onto the table for support.  
cried Michael.  
cried Isabel. they both tried to get up and run to them but a wave of dizziness had hit them as well.  
Liz! Alex! I cried as they too got dizzy. I wasn't considering I was the first one to get rid of my dizzy spell.  
Once they all got over the VERY weird dizzy spell, they all just sat down for a few minutes. None of us knew what was the cause of it. But I'm just glad that no other customers were in here. That would have been so much worse.  
Okay, NOW I know we should all go home. Once we've rested some I think we'd better have an emergency meeting and find out what that was, Max the fearless leader' replied.  
But we can't just leave the crashdown, said Liz.  
Well, lock up and go home, Max said sternly.  
Yes, sir, Liz said as she saluted.  
Shall we? Michael asked, getting all overly protective of me. I had no time to refuse, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like some sort of cave man. Although, I got a nice view of his butt so I wasn't complaining.  
Now you just lie down and I'll take care of you, Michael said. I nodded, I had NO problem with him babying me.  
I soon began to get sleepy. Michael was lying right next to me, exhausted as well, and I moved closer to him and began to cuddle. He held me right back. Usually he wants to act all macho and manly, but ever since I nearly died like last week he's been Mr. Protective. I don't mind at all...  
I guess I had fallen asleep. I felt different somehow though... Stronger, tougher, and... Macho. I shrugged and headed towards the bathroom. As I walked by the mirror, I let out a high pitched scream.  
Oh my god, oh my god! I shrieked. This can't be happening! Am I dreaming!? What's going on!?  
What's wrong?! I heard a female voice call. A very familiar voice, _my _voice!  
a person with my body asked. What the- he said as he looked into the mirror right next to me.  
I asked not believing what I was seeing and hearing.  
I cried. Well, with Michael's voice. I think I may have switched bodies with Michael! Cripes! I'm a guy! Huff puff, I'm Michael! (Yes, I made a reference to the 10th Kingdom)   
Oh, my gosh, I'm you! You're me! cried Michael. This is too weird, we have to call Max!   
I don't want to be you! I want to be myself. What will happen if this whatever it is, is permanent! I'll die! This is the worst thing ever! Michael, what are we gonna do!?  
Maria, calm down, Michael said, but in my body I could tell that he was just as frightened and freaked out as I was. I saw the warning signs; beginning to sweat, breathe different...  
How did this happen?! Why!? Why us!? Why is it always us! Or me for that matter! And of COURSE it had to be with you! Oh my god, I'm an alien! I'm gonna hyperventilate! I cried as I already had started too hyperventilate.   
Michael cried, grabbing me by the arm. Breathe. Calm down. Its not like we're dead!  
Oh, that helps, I sarcastically replied. He shrugged.  
I don't want to be a guy, I wailed starting to cry.  
Oh, maria, Michael said as he came and held me. It looked VERY weird considering he was comforting himself, and in my body. I sniffled, and started to blush.  
Um, Michael, I said a little embarrassed.  
he asked.  
I have to pee, I said not really knowing how, considering I've been a girl all my life!  
This is so not good, Michael said. So do I. This is just so wrong. How in the hell is he keeping his cool with all this stuff going on?!  
Yes, but its not as hard for you, I said. Just... Sit down, and well go... Michael explained to me how to go about it. This has to be the worst thing that has happened to any of us yet!  
Well, that was gross, I said shuddering. We walked back into my bedroom. Now, I don't understand how guys miss the toilet. I've been a guy for almost two minutes and I have perfect accurate aim. And I even put the seat down! Michael wasn't listening; he was starring into space.  
I just realized something, Michael said.   
I asked. He looked down to his chest, well mine, but you get the idea. Ooh, no! No, you wouldn't dare!   
Would I? He asked with a giggle (Oh my gosh he giggled!) as he started to pull the shirt up to take a peek. I ran over there and held down his well my shirt. Soon the phone began to ring, I answered it. I took one last glance at Michael, he was jumping up and down and laughing about I rolled my eyes, and began to concentrate on the phone call.   
I asked.  
Hi, Michael, said Max.  
Uh, no its Maria, I said. Oh thank god you called, what's going on here! I'm freaking out! Max! Help!  
Oh, its Liz, said a manly voice, Max. And I have NO clue.  
It happened to you guys too!? I cried wildly. I'm glad my mom's not home. There's no way I could have hidden this from her!  
Yeah, it did, now Alex is Isabel and Izzy is Alex, its horrible! We will be right over! Liz cried.  
Michael, I can't believe you just _bounced_! I cried. You keep that _up_ and I'll think dirty thoughts! Ooh, I just realized that... Must think baseball...  
Maria, that's just wrong, Michael said.  
Oh, and like feeling yourself, well me up isn't? I retaliated.  
he said smiling.  
Um, what if I get a stiffy while thinking about... guys? Does that mean you're gay? I asked stifling a laugh.  
I am NOT gay! Michael yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where are they? They should have been here by now! Maybe something happened to them! I mean, what could possibility be taking so long?! I said beginning to scare myself even more.  
Maria, its OKAY. They're probably stuck in traffic or something, Michael said trying to reassure me.  
In Roswell? I asked.  
Point taken, Michael replied. But don't worry, okay? I promise it'll all be okay.  
If only I could believe you, I said to myself. _I really wish I could._ Soon enough, I heard a knock at the door, I ran from where I was standing, and opened the door as fast as I could.  
I've never been so happy to see you guys in my entire life! I cried running up to Liz, momentarily forgetting she was trapped in Max's body. I soon realized after I got a weird look. Oh... Sorry Max, I forgot.   
Over here Maria, Liz said with a weak smile. I went over there and hugged her.  
If I didn't know who you two really were, I'd be worried, Alex said, or rather Isabel did considering the situation. I looked at Liz and we both separated very quickly.


	2. Part II

Trading Places Part II  
By: Anakah  


This is a pure silly fan fic.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!  
  
Maria's POV  
  
  
Where are they? They should have been here by now! Maybe something happened to them! I mean, what could possibly be taking so long?! I cried beginning to scare myself even more.  
  
Maria, it's OKAY. They're probably stuck in traffic or something, Michael said trying to reassure me.  
  
In Roswell? I asked.  
  
Point taken, Michael replied. But don't worry, okay? I promise it'll all be okay.  
  
If only I could believe you, I whispered to myself. _I really wish I could._ Soon enough, I heard a knock at the door, I ran from where I was standing, and opened the door as fast as I could.  
  
I've never been so happy to see you guys in my entire life! I cried running up to Liz, momentarily forgetting she was trapped in Max's body. I soon realized after I got a weird look. Oh... Sorry Max, I forgot...   
  
Over here Maria, Liz said with a weak smile. I went over there and hugged her.  
  
If I didn't know who you two really were, I'd be worried, Alex said, or rather Isabel did considering the situation. I looked at Liz and we both separated very quickly.  
  
How do you still manage to joke, while trapped in Isabel's body? Max asked Alex. He shrugged.  
  
We headed into the living room, and the girls separated from the guys, Max wanted a few moments to collect himself, I bet they are talking about new found experiences.  
  
Liz, I'm so scared. I wanna go back to what it was. This is so wrong being in their bodies, its just... I dunno I really am gonna have a nervous breakdown, I said weakly.  
  
Maria, its okay, Isabel groaned. Although, it is VERY creepy looking in the mirror! Out of reflex I want to look into the mirror and check my makeup, but now I try to avoid all mirrors at all costs! Its just so... Odd. I mean I actually like my body. She shifted on the sofa uncomfortably.  
  
questioned Liz.  
  
she asked as she turned a dark shade of red.  
  
Is there something making you... Squirm? I asked almost laughing. I think she got a... Stiffy.  
  
I can't help it! I thought about sex. It just popped into my head! Isabel cried getting all defensive.  
  
So it just popped' into your head, huh? Liz asked with a toothy grin.  
  
Hey, you two, quit that or else! Isabel cried shifting some more.  
  
Or else what? we both said mockingly.  
  
she cried and grabbed the remote and turned on the porn channel with two people having wild hot sex. Isabel closed her eyes and grinned evilly.  
  
Ooh no! Liz and I both cried as we got... Happy.  
  
The feeling was quite strange. It felt like... Wow, very _hard_ (yeah that too) to explain. Well, it feels like a very big but sensitive rock is between my legs. Yuck, how do guys deal with this? Suddenly, I felt IT move! Oh, my god, IT moved! Suddenly I felt some sort of wetness, right there... Ewwww! I squirted! Oh, guh-ross! Ewww, ewww, EWWWW!  
  
I grabbed the remote and boy was I pointing! I turned off the television and glared at Isabel, and she had a satisfied, smug look on her face. I wanted MY body, pronto! I've never been so disgusted in all of my life. Liz looked like she was enjoying it! She was like studying Max's body, his reactions! Oh, my! Did she just... Yes, she did! She looked at his... Liz you're truly sick. I thought to myself.  
  
This is beyond gross! I cried.  
  
Yes, it is, agreed Isabel.  
  
Its not that bad, Liz whispered.  
  
We both just stared at her like she was a freak from Mars. She glared back. We just sat there in silence for a while. Wondering what to do about our situation.  
  
Y'know I just realized something, Liz said with an evil smile forming.  
  
Oh, no the last time I heard something like that, it was really bad, I moaned and groaned.  
  
We just got our first stiffies, she giggled. I was disgusted, but she started laughing like a lunatic and it made me start to laugh in a nervous way, then Isabel started laughing and we all laughed non-stop.  
  
We are officially dorks! Isabel said.   
  
Sadly enough, I agree, I said frowning. I wanna be a dork in my own body.   
  
I wonder what the boys are doing... Liz said out of pure real curiosity.  
  
  
  
****I know, its lame, but I was bored and in a weird mood. Hehe. But yeah its all going to rated R, but I promise NO sex, cuz that would be just so wrong!


	3. Part III

Trading Places Part III  
By: Anakah  


This is a pure silly fan fic.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Okay, we HAVE to find out a way to get back to ourselves! cried Max.  
  
To tell you the truth, I wasn't really listening. I was sort of too busy looking down my shirt. Ooh, a black lingerie bra, very nice Maria. I finally came aware of what I was wearing. A tight, white t-shirt with really tight blue jean shorts. She has such a good figure. I began to really start to feel odd, I mean, I had the most unique curves, Maria's skin was so soft and fragile, nothing like mine.  
  
called Max. I ignored him. Michael, WHAT are you doing??  
  
Just... Uh.. Oh, please come on Maxwell, I bet you are just as curious as me to see what this body really has to offer, I said with a grin.  
  
There's lipstick on your teeth, Alex said.  
  
There is? I asked as I licked my teeth.  
  
Ooh, we are so turning into girls! cried Alex.  
  
Okay, we've got to get out of these bodies! cried Max. I didn't mind being Maria, she's so beautiful... Snap out of it!  
  
I'll be right back, Alex told us. We both nodded and didn't really think about it.  
  
Wait, a second, where did he go?! Max cried.  
  
I yelled. No fair, if he gets to explore, so do I! I tried to dashed into the nearest bathroom, or well attempted, because Max pounced me to try and stop me. Don't try and stop me Maxwell!  
  
You, perv! Max shrieked at me.  
  
Oh, please, I saw you sneaking looks down your really cute blue dress! I exclaimed. Did I just say cute?? Oh my gosh, I am such a girl! Okay, we NEED to get back to being ourselves!!  
  
Suddenly a weird noise came about. It was... An Isabel noise... Coming from the bathroom. Ooh, no... I've heard that noise once before, once when I caught Isabel pleasuring herself.... Now I'm hearing it again, and Alex is in her body, that is so wrong. But I found myself wanting and wishing I was the one doing this to Maria's body, to feel what she feels...  
  
Soon Alex came waltzing back into the room, with a smug look on his face. Needless to say Max and I were still on the floor, and it must have looked really dirty. We quickly got up and grunted, manly grunts.  
  
What were YOU doing? I asked.  
  
Nothing that I'm gonna tell, Alex said in a taunting voice. He started to fan himself.  
  
You... Oh, my! You.. You!!! You- Max cried, unable to yell what Alex did.  
  
Yes, yes, oh yes! replied Alex.  
  
So... How was it? I asked.  
  
Different from flogging the ol' log, Alex replied. Max and I looked shocked and grossed out at the image.  
  
So, anyway, I said, making sure I changed the subject, pronto! Suddenly Max started to laugh, and he snorted trying to hide it.  
  
I asked.  
  
You're... Showing! Max cried. My first reaction was to look down to my... Member, but alas nothing was there. Alex pointed and showed me. Great, not only do I haveta worry about stiffies as a guy, but now I'm perky as a girl.  
  
Its cold in here, I lied. My hard nipples were showing through my tight, white shirt.  
  
Uh huh! cried Alex.  
  
Down to business! I cried. Now, how are we gonna change back?  
  
I have no clue! cried Max.  
  
I wonder what the girls are doing, Alex suddenly said.  
  
Well, lets go find out. And then we can all talk together on how to fix our little situation, Max suggested.


	4. Part 4

Trading Places Part III  
By: Anakah  


This is a pure silly fan fic.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!  
  
Maria's POV  
  
So, how are we going to handle this little situation? asked Alex in a calm manner. He seemed much calmer and more relaxed than he had about a half an hour ago, just before the guys took off to Max's room...  
  
Well, we have no clue, Liz said.  
  
I don't think our _situation_ is all that bad, Alex mumbled.  
  
Liz agreed. We all stared at them in disgust.  
  
cried Michael. Personally, I'd prefer to be back into my own body.  
  
It must be some alien thing, I said. It always is.  
  
Hmmm... Do you think it has something to do with Naesado? offered Liz.  
  
Couldn't, considering him and Tess went on that cruise for a little father and not daughter bonding, answered Michael. Liz sighed.  
  
  
Well, it all started when we were all in the crashdown. And weirdly enough no other customers were there either... Then that strange light. Dizzy spells... Well, I have NO clue what to do or say, Max said.  
  
I wanna be a girl again, I whined.  
  
I second that, Isabel said. No third from Liz. I really think she is enjoying it.  
  
Um, how are we going to go to school tomorrow? I mean, well, it will be really hard and what not, Max asked.  
  
Yeah, well, I'm lucky Michael never attends school, so I might as well stay home, I said with a grin.  
  
You, stay home I do, Michael said.   
  
Nuh, uh! I have a perfect school attendance record! I yelled. Michael and Liz both snorted. Fine, I was trying for one, okay!?  
  
We ALL have to go, or it will look weird, Max said being all demanding and taking charge.  
  
I need a shower, Isabel complained. But... It would be too weird.  
  
Yeah, well I bet Alex won't have ANY problem with that, Michael mumbled and smirked.  
  
And just WHAT do you mean by that? Isabel yelled.  
  
Michael said in a little girl's taunting voice.  
  
Isabel cried. Suddenly, Alex made a mad dash for the door, but only to be held down by Isabel. And I CAN'T hit you!  
  
  
Stay back, I have... Alien POWERS! cried Alex.  
  
Shhh! Shut up! cried Michael.  
  
Since you can't hit him I will! cried Max as he slapped Alex.  
  
Soon enough, Michael, Max, and Alex all got into a cat fight. The girls just stood back and enjoyed the show. It was hilarious. I think I just heard Michael hiss...


	5. Part 5: The End

Trading Places Part 5

Trading Places Part 5  
By: Anakah  


This is a pure silly fan fic.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!  
  
Maria's POV  
  
Soon enough, the boys came back after their little secret male meeting' well... Female. Whatever! Alex looked really guilty, he shifted uncomfortably while sitting down next to Isabel. I wonder what he did.  
  
Why do you look so guilty? WHAT did you do? asked Isabel to Alex. Alex turned bright red, (which I didn't think Isabel's body was capable of) and cleared his throat.  
  
I didn't do anything, Alex said. Obvious lie.  
  
Uh huh, Isabel said getting suspicious. Max and Michael snorted. Isabel was glaring.  
  
I said. So how do we fix out little situation. I don't know about you guys, but I'm SO ready to be myself!  
  
I bet whatever it is, it's alien related, said Alex. What else could have caused that weird purple light?  
  
Oh, sure, blame the aliens, muttered Michael. Its ALWAYS the aliens!  
  
Dude, do you have PMS or something? I asked. They all looked at me wondering if it were true. Umm, Michael... I'm suppose to start soon. So we'd better get outta this position unless you wanna start your period. Which would be nice for me to miss. I grinned evilly.  
  
I DO NOT HAVE PMS! Michael yelled.  
  
YOU may not, but my body does, I said. I've always wanted to have a guy experience the hell we go through.   
  
You said it sister! Liz cheered.  
  
Yeah, he'll be crying for mommy later, Isabel snickered.  
  
Can we get back to the point please?! cried Max.  
  
Oh yeah, we all said.  
  
Maybe it hasta do with Nasedo, offered Alex. Cuz Liz said something about it earlier, but NO ONE seemed to listen.  
  
Why do you say that? asked Max.  
  
Well, he and Tess mysteriously disappeared to a so-called father daughter cruise' and the day they leave we switch bodies? Alex told us.  
  
Hmmm... Dunno, but HOW would he do it? Michael said.  
  
I dunno, you're the aliens. Do you have THAT kind of power? Alex asked.  
  
Right now we're all back in the living room, sitting beside the bodies we were born with, but not quite inside of. I looked at myself, (well Michael) and wished I could be myself again. I miss it, and this is REALLY starting to freak me out.  
  
What if we go back to the crashdown and look for clues? asked Liz.  
  
Good idea, we all agreed and got up.  
  
I'll drive, Max offered. We all piled into his Jeep and headed off to the crashdown.  
  
Don't you or Maria have to work? Isabel asked me and Liz.  
  
Nope, today is our day off. Well, we took it off anyway, I replied. I sighed and closed my eyes.  
  
Soon enough we arrived to the crashdown. There weren't any customers. How weird. Anyway, as we walked in, we saw Tess and Nasedo.  
  
So, how are you Maria? Tess asked me. But I'm in Michael's body, how would she know that?  
  
Okay, how do you know I'm Maria? I asked. She and Nasedo began laughing. None of us were amused.  
  
April Fools! cried Tess and Nasedo. We all exchanged angry glances.  
  
Oh lighten up. Today is April first. April fool's day! Tess yelled. Nasedo and I figured it might be some fun...   
  
Uhh no. Change us back. Pronto, Max said sternly.  
  
You always were a stick in the mud, Tess told Max.  
  
Okay, funs over. Ha ha. Okay, yeah, so change us back okay? asked Michael.   
  
They both sighed and used their alien powers to close all the shades and a purple light appeared and everything went black.  
  
Ooh, my head, I complained. That so wasn't funny. I looked down to exam myself. I was me again!  
  
I'm me again! cried Liz.  
  
I'm a girl! cried Isabel.  
  
I have boobs again! I cried. They all just kind of looked at me and laughed.  
  
I'm a guy! Michael said.  
  
Yeah, yeah, take away all of our fun, Tess said miserably.   
  
Isabel, Max, and Michael all grinned evilly, and with a wave of their hand, purple light, and then...  
  
OH MY GOD! came a yell after the light disappeared. I could hear laughing from Isabel, Max, and Michael.  
  
Well, since you found it so fun to make us into opposite sexes, we figured, hey it will be a real hoot for you both to experience what we had! cried Michael.  
  
I'm... Tess! cried Nasedo. And since I didn't do it, so I can't change myself back!   
  
Well, now, who's up for some sleep? asked Alex. We all nodded and got back into Max's car, and left Tess and Nasedo to have fun.  
  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry its really lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. Besides I suck at ending things.  
  



End file.
